To the Edge
by Orenda
Summary: Yuuri introduces Wolfram to a hammock, and almost gets more than what he bargined for. Wolfram/Yuuri


To the Edge

By Orenda

* * *

Wolfram stared at the strange contraption with a frown, crossing his arms in disbelief.

"This is stupid."

Yuuri had tied a strange… netting-like thing to two trees out in a remote corner of the courtyard. And while he was used to his fiancé bringing over strange objects from Earth, the blond prince just could not see what the point was in this particular device.

"What's so stupid?" Yuuri answered back with a slight pout. "It's a hammock! I can't believe you've never seen one. We never really had the room at home to hang one up, but the castle is plenty big enough."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued but not quite willing to show too much enthusiasm. "But what do you do with it?"

By now, Yuuri had gotten over the awe of the fact that a hammock was completely foreign in Shin Makoku, and decided to demonstrate rather than just answer. He tested the strength of the ropes a bit before sitting down completely. Then he swung his legs up and around, and finally managed to stretch out.

"You relax in it, of course. Like this. Want to try?"

The blond had to admit that it looked intriguing, and he stepped closer, starting to sit on the edge. "Like this?"

"No wait! You'll tip it over!" Yuuri cried, and Wolfram stood up again, looking a bit confused and annoyed. "You'll have to… um… I guess climb on all at once? It's kind of hard to balance otherwise."

There was a brief hesitation before Wolfram tried again, this time quickly climbing on top of the young king to distribute his weight properly before they could fall. Yuuri squirmed a bit at the sudden change, but Wolfram settled down, resting his head against Yuuri's shoulder as they both realized at the same time that they were trapped this way, the net almost encircling them both.

"Is that… better?" Wolfram purred softly. Suddenly he was enjoying this much more than he'd imagined.

The words that Yuuri was thinking about speaking quickly melted away, due to the fact that Wolfram's leg was rubbing up against a particularly sensitive area, and there wasn't much that he could do in protest without flipping them to the ground. He blushed deeply. "Um… y-yeah…"

Wolfram hadn't even noticed at first, too content with just laying close to realize what Yuuri was having a problem with. The moment he figured it out his eyes widened in surprise, which was soon followed by a mischievous smile. Wolfram decided that he would see what he could get away with now that his fiancé was trapped underneath him. There'd be no excuses, less of a chance to let fear control his actions.

"Why, Yuuri… Is _that_ why you brought me out here?" He carefully applied a bit of pressure with his hips, rubbing slightly against Yuuri's lower body. "Really, all you'd had to do was _ask_…"

"W-Wolfram…" The name escaped as more of a half-moan, and it surprised Yuuri almost more than the person it was intended for. "I'm not… I mean, I'm not ready yet…"

Quite pleased with the response, Wolfram moved again, and this time a hand slowly made its way up underneath Yuuri's shirt, not pausing when Yuuri gasped at the unfamiliar contact.

"We're not going to have sex, you wimp," he declared fondly. "As if I'd allow the first time to be anywhere but our bedroom. I just… want to make you feel good. Can I, please?"

Yuuri was currently torn, and didn't answer right away. But in his hesitation, Wolfram hadn't stopped, fingers gently caressing Yuuri's side in a way that was making his head spin. In the end, he finally nodded slightly, and soon found his mouth trapped by a pair of warm lips and the tips of blond strands of hair tickling his cheeks. It took a moment or two to gain some courage before he started kissing back, and before he even realized what he was doing, his hands were awkwardly trying to explore his fiancé's warm body.

It seemed that Wolfram was obviously pleased with the progress, but didn't press much further. He only pulled away when they both needed to breathe, and he kissed Yuuri's jaw lightly before withdrawing the hand from Yuuri's now halfway unbuttoned shirt. Wolfram longed to continue, but it was difficult to move in the hammock, and he refused to take them to a point where he wouldn't want to stop from.

"How do we get out?" Wolfram asked softly, cuddling against the young Maou as his body finally relaxed.

Yuuri was currently stuck with his head still in the clouds from the far too briefly hot exchange, and had a hard time forming words, eyes drifting closed sleepily. "…we can figure it out later."

Wolfram wasn't tired in the least, but he was content enough to lie still and listen to Yuuri's chest rise and fall for a while.

Yozak shook his head as he watched the pair out of sight from behind a tree, trying to decide how much he should share of what he'd seen with his captain later.


End file.
